A problem particular to prisons is the need to prevent objects from being flushed through the prison sewage system. In many instances the objects are contraband, such as plastic bags of controlled substances, that the prisoner is trying to dispose of in order to avoid being caught in possession of these prohibited devices.
There is a need for retrieving such objects and also for retrieving clothing, bed clothes and the like to prevent them from clogging the sewer lines.
Although the need exists, at the present time there is no simple, practical device for retrieving objects, especially contraband, which have been flushed down a toilet.